blocksworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Programming Icons
This article is for icons used on any block. If you are looking for programming icons on specific action blocks, see Actions Speech Bubbles Speech Bubbles are the little bubbles on your blocks. You can write your own text by tapping on the icon once you put it on the programming panel. You can also add a button to the speech bubble so it would show the text until you tap the button. To add a button, just add [] to the text you want. Ex: continue will add a button with the text "continue". You can also make the game (the world in which you play) restart with a button. You just have to add |restart between the end of your text and ]. Ex: no you're dead|restart will restart your world when you press the button "oh no you're dead". Along with those, you can also trigger signals with Speech Bubbles. In the space between | and ] you can put in any signal, such as A, H, V, so on. Custom signals, however, don't seen to work. The reason may be that only regular ones are for this. Wait The "wait" icon is a delay half a second long used in programming, but can be very helpful when you are making models that need synchronization or if you are using colors. (i.e. if you are building a biped robot it will need to lift a leg and then place it on the ground and then move the other leg. For that you can't just put all the action of the motors on your program, because it will just do all the actions at once. So all the action which used the same amount of time, needs to be synchronized. You now just have to put some "wait" blocks. It's also very helpful if you are using colors in your programming because if you put a color next to another color in your programming, the first one will probably never show because of the rapidity of the program. So, by adding one "wait" icon between 2 colors, it will show one color, and then the other only after a short delay. You can change the time a wait lasts by clicking the icon. Clicking it again will allow you to change the seconds, minutes when clicked again, and back to milliseconds The delays stack together but this feature has been made redundant by the recent update which allows a time to be set within a single "wait" block. Exploding Exploding an object causes it and all attached blocks to fall apart. It breaks but blocks are still affected by icons set to affect all attached blocks. It breaks blocks without the "Invincible" action in them nearby the red area when you are editing the parameters. Action Blocks main article - Actions The actions icons are used to create some movement or force through its specific action block. For example, only the wheel block will have the "turn left" icon. Appear/Hide Appearing and hiding causes the selected block to disappear from existence and come back. Clicking the icon allows you to make all attached blocks hide or appear, too. Freeze Freezing causes the selected block and all attached blocks to permanently stay in place.It Can be Reversed with unfreeze or explosion Tags See Tags Sounds You can earn sounds via packs, allowing objects to make noise. However, like a block, color, or texture, they are limited by amount. Some objects and programming icons already make noise. Normal Blocksters will yell when jumping and reply with "ow" when exploded, while appearing and hiding causes "blooping" sounds. Blocksters can also make very high pitched noises when a rocket's speed is struck to x499. Mute This causes all noises made by the selected block and all attached blocks not to function. Smash This action acts like the old Explode action. It breaks the model apart, but not any nearby. Chip Off This chips off part of a model in the red zone. Invincible Makes any model immune to explosions; they don't break apart when hit by one. Category:Programming Category:Category templates